La définition du mot folie
by Badi-otaku
Summary: Petite OS sur Far Cry 3.


**Il y a quelques jours, je me suis soudainement pris d'intérêt pour un jeu qui, il est vrai, est sorti il y a déjà pas mal de temps : Far cry 3. Quand j'ai vu le personnage de Vaas, honnêtement, je me suis dit : Putain ! Je l'adore !**

**Du coup, j'ai décidé de faire cette petite one-shot. Le personnage central est un OC, une fille victime de Vaas. Il la torture, non pas physiquement, mais mentalement…**

**Bon, je n'en dis pas plus, à vous de juger !**

* * *

« La définition du mot folie »

**-ALLEZ ! FAIS-LE ! PRESSE CETTE PUTAIN DE DETENTE ! ALLEZ !**

**-J-je… ne peux pas !**

**-FAIS-LE !**

Fatiguée de lutter, je me résignai à faire ce qu'il m'ordonnait. Le canon de l'arme était pointé directement vers le front de l'otage qui se trouvait devant moi, attaché. Je ne le connaissais pas. Tout ce que je savais de lui, c'est qu'il avait peur. L'effroi se lisait clairement dans ses yeux. Il essayait de se débattre, de crier. Je le regardais, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, encore moins le tuer ! Mais je tenais sa vie entre mes mains tremblantes. Je tenais le revolver et je le regardais me supplier du regard.

Je n'avais pas le choix. Je pressai la détente en fermant les yeux. Un simple « clic » retentit. Quand je réalisai, je rouvris les yeux, soulagée. Le pirate qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi alla vers l'otage, lui tapa amicalement l'épaule en riant.

**-T'as une chance de malade, hermano, c'est pas possible ! Ha ! J'adore ce jeu !**

« Ce jeu », c'était la roulette russe. Mais jouer avec la vie n'est pas un jeu ! C'est horrible ! Pourquoi étais-je obligée de faire ça… ?

Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et commença :

**-Alors, dis-moi, est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné la définition du mot « folie » !?**

Il recommençait, encore et toujours la même question. Je savais ce que je devais répondre. Et je savais où ça menait. J'essayais d'articuler des paroles. Mais il s'impatienta :

**-REPOND !**

**-O-oui !**

**-Alors répète !**

**-C'est…quand on refait…des erreurs…**

**-FAUX ! C'est repartit !**

Et voilà. Ça recommençait. Il me prit l'arme des mains, tourna le cylindre et le remis dans son emplacement avant de me la redonner. Le même manège redémarrait. Mon cœur battait à toute allure. Je regardais ma victime.

**-Je suis désolée…** Lui disais-je en sanglotant.

De nouveau je visai, retint mon souffle, contractai tous les muscles de mon visage et appuyai sur la détente.

_Po-pom, po-pom, po-pom, po-pom…_

_Clic._

A chaque fois que j'entendais ce bruit, tout mon corps se relâchait. « La vie de cet homme est sauvée » me rassurais-je. Mais très vite, je me souvenais de ce qui devait venir ensuite. La question… _sa_ question :

**-Alors, contre toute attente, je te repose la question : est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné la définition du mot « folie » ?**

Je répondis tout de suite, sans réfléchir :

**-Oui !**

**-Et donc, quelle est-elle… ?**

**-C'est… refaire, sans arrêt, exactement la… même err-« connerie »… qu'on répète sans arrêt.**

**-Et… ?**

**-Et… J-je sais pas.** Me désespérai-je.

**-MAUVAISE REPONSE !**

Encore, toujours, la même chose. Sanglots, cliquetis métalliques, doigt posé sur la détente, muscles contractés, angoisse.

Cette fois, j'étais à bout. Une criminelle, voilà ce que j'étais. Je faisais souffrir cet homme sans raison. J'allais le tuer, c'était sûr. J'entendais déjà sa voix me hanter. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. Elles s'étaient emparées de mon esprit… la peur, la panique, la… folie.

Je tentais de retarder l'échéance ou de l'empêcher :

**-Ne m'obligez pas ! PITIE !**

Mais il me hurlait toujours ces paroles horribles à l'oreille.

**FAIS-LE !**

Yeux clos, muscles contractés, souffle coupé, peur au ventre, chaos dans mon esprit. Je craquai. L'arme me glissa des mains et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Mon corps aussi s'effondra. Mes genoux touchèrent le sol en premier. Je me recroquevillai et serrai ma tête entre mes mains de toutes mes forces comme pour la faire exploser, pour tout arrêter. Je hurlai.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

J'étais à genoux sur le sol. Je me balançais d'avant en arrière en pressant ma tête dans l'étau qu'étaient devenues mes mains. Je pleurais, suppliais, criais.

**AAAA… pitié… arrêtez… pitié… AAAAAA….**

L'homme s'accroupit devant moi et m'enlaça.

**-Eh-eh, chica. Je sais que c'est dur… mais calme-toi, tout va bien.**

Sa voix avait changé radicalement en une fraction de seconde. Il me parlait maintenant tout doucement, gentiment, avec un ton rassurant. Il défit son étreinte, releva mon menton du bout de ses doigts pour que nos regards se rencontrent. J'avais arrêté de crier, de sangloter, je ne bougeais plus. Je le fixais, ses yeux pénétraient à l'intérieur des miens. Son regard ne m'inspirait plus rien d'autre que la gentillesse, la sécurité, la quiétude. Il reprit avec le même ton apaisant :

**-Dis-moi, chica, est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné la définition du mot… « folie »… ?**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**


End file.
